


in hot water

by CapnShellhead



Series: Steve/Tony Voyeurism series [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Earth 3490, F/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve left his door open and Natasha got an eyeful





	in hot water

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my Steve/Tony multiverse voyeurism series. 
> 
> Next up is 1872!
> 
> Originally posted: https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/177199244029/capn-shellhead-natasha-starksteve-rogers

Natasha was on her way to Steve’s room to discuss what happened in the field that day. Okay, to be perfectly honest, she’d intended to yell at him. Sometimes, he could be so stubborn that it was all she could do not to start screaming at him in the field. That day, she’d had a rant worked up in her mind and didn’t think twice upon seeing the door to Steve’s bedroom was open. 

She went inside and found an empty room. The shower was running and it was a reflex for her gaze to shift to towards the bathroom. That door was also open. Wide open. 

The bedrooms in the mansion had all been equipped with standing showers with glass walls. From her spot in the bedroom, she could see Steve standing, his head ducked down beneath the spray. She could see the trails of water run over his blond hair and down the broad expanse of his back, his ass flexing as he shifted his feet. 

Natasha’s heart rate ticked up as her feet carried her closer to the bathroom door. As she did, she heard a broken moan and the tale tell sound of skin slapping against skin. Her heart skipped a beat, arousal pulling in her center as she watched Steve’s arm work. Steve turned to the side, resting a palm on the glass wall and giving Natasha a better look. 

She’d always known he’d be big. Something about the way he sat in meetings, his thighs spread as his uniform pants clung tightly to his legs. Natasha had thought about that cock; she’d imagined it filling her mouth, sloppy wet and ready to slip inside of her. She’d imagined how good it would feel slid down on top of Captain Prim and Proper and making his eyes go wide with pleasure. None of those fantasies had prepared her for this.    

Steve was big; unbelievably big. Not only was he long, about nine inches, he was thick, as well. The kind of thick that made her mouth water at the challenge. She grew wet as she watched the wet head slide between Steve’s large palm, his head falling back as he fucked his fist. His eyes were closed, his mouth falling open as he groaned low, barely heard over the water. Natasha bit her lip, itching to get her fingers deep inside herself as she watched. 

Steve bucked his hips, working desperately towards a close. She wanted so badly to climb in with him. To drop to her knees and lap her tongue over the head and taste him. Her clit throbbed, stomach tightening as she stood, leaning against the doorway. Steve let out a soft moan, his hand quickening, stomach tensing. He was close and Natasha wanted to watch him come. She wanted to feel him pulse and spill down her throat. 

He gasped, working his fist faster and Natasha couldn’t cover her mouth in time. She let out a groan and Steve’s eyes snapped open. She froze, watching as Steve’s eyes shot to her. His hand halted, his cock jerking in his grip as he stared at her, the water beating down on him. She waited, her lip caught between her teen as he studied her.

Then he leaned over and pushed the door open. 

Natasha blinked, not fully processing what he wanted before pulling her hair up and pulling off her clothes. She padded barefoot into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Steve smiled nervously, his lashes fluttering as he watched her. 

“You never learned to knock?” he asked teasingly and she felt a nervous laugh bubble up from within.

“You left the door open, genius,” she replied. 

Steve’s smile widened as he took in her bare skin. His eyes darkened and he cupped the back of her head, pulling her into a rough kiss. Her mouth fell open in surprise, a little dazed as Steve tongued her mouth open slyly. It wasn’t at all what she expected from Captain Prim and Proper and she felt it all the way to her toes. When she came up for air, Steve was staring at her dazedly, his cock pulsing against her belly, having moved in closer. 

Natasha licked her lips, the water beating down against her skin as she said, “Oh, we’re doing that again.” She slid her fingers in his wet hair and pulled him to her lips once more, sucking hard on his tongue and feeling his hips jerk of their own accord. He moaned, sliding his hands down her back and pulling her tight to him. 

In no time at all, Steve pulled back and shut the water off, directing her out of the stall. He grabbed a towel and dried her off, kissing her shoulder. He tossed the towel aside, pulling her up into his arms and carrying her out to his bedroom. He barely made time to close the door before he lay her down and climbed on top. 

His face was flushed, his eyes eating up every inch of her hungrily as he slid a palm up the inside of her thigh to make room for himself. “Is this okay?” he asked, sliding her up effortlessly until he was level with her sex. Her clit throbbed, growing wetter as she nodded, eagerly opening her legs wider. 

She needn’t have bothered; the moment Steve got permission, he took hold of her thighs and pulled her up to his mouth, lapping through the wetness. She gasped, watching as Steve’s eyes fell closed and dipped his tongue deeper inside, a low groan sounding. His mouth worked eagerly, hands tightening on her thighs as he held her open and his five o’clock shadow scratched against the sensitive skin inside her thighs. 

“Steve,” she called out, gasping as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked ardently. She bucked, releasing more slick. He lapped at her once more before giving her clit another hard suck. How is he so good at this? She mused, arching as he held her tighter and buried his tongue inside her. “Steve, Steve, baby I’m so close.”

Steve circled her clit and freed up one hand to dip two thick fingers inside. She panted, taking them greedily as he sucked and crooked them knowingly. “Steve,” she keened, eyes rolling back as she came, clamping down on his fingers. 

Steve worked her through it, pumping his fingers inside as she shook. Finally, he pulled them out and lay her down, lapping at her sex gently. She groaned, her lashes wet as she opened her eyes to see his face still buried between her thighs. His eyes opened, cutting to hers smugly as he pulled up, laying a teasing kiss on her mound and the inside of her thigh. 

Her skin was a little reddened. Beard burn, she noted with a shiver. Steve kissed her hip, climbing up as Natasha pulled him close. He was still hard, thick against her thing. She took hold of him, swallowing his groan with a dirty kiss. She could taste herself, the slight tang on his tongue as he rolling his hips against hers. 

She took his free hand and directed it to her sex. He shivered, his cock pulsing in her hand as he slid his fingers back inside. He worked in a third, hips rocking with every thrust inside. Her lips brushed over the shell of his ear as she murmured, “Come on, baby. One more. Just one more. I can take it.” Steve slid in a fourth finger, his cock jerking hard and wet between them. 

Steve’s hair dripped onto her chest as he ducked down and took a hard nipple between his lips. He worked her with his fingers for as long as he could stand before he removed them and lined himself up. He slid in with a low groan, his cock wonderfully thick as he buried himself inside. Natasha welcomed him in easily, letting out a breathy moan as he slid home. 

Steve pumped his hips slowly, careful as ever as he built up a slow rhythm. His lips found hers as he pushed in deep, gripping her thighs as his hips snapped. “So close,” he murmured, panting into her neck as he rutted into her. “Tasha, Tash – I can’t hold off much longer.”

She stroked his damp hair, rolling her hips. “Come on,” she said, nosing into his hair. “Come inside me.” 

A groan punched out of him, his hips bucking roughly as he pulsed and spilled deep inside her. “Tasha,” he sighed reverently, pumping into her with renewed vigor as he lost himself in the scent of her. She stroked his hair and murmured soft praises in his ear. Steve shuddered, his arms wrapping tight around her waist as he gave her everything. 

Finally, he came to a stop, a soft sigh escaping. Natasha smiled, whispering, “Keep egging me on like that in the field and I’ll be pregnant in no time.”

Steve laughed, pressing a kiss to her chest. “I don’t do it on purpose, you know,” he replied. His broad palm slid over her stomach gently. “We really doing this?”

“Little late to ask, babe. That ship has sailed,” she said with a smile. “You’ll regret this when I’m huge and complaining about bed rest.”

Steve kissed her cheek, holding her close. “No, I won’t. If they’re anything like you, it’ll be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
